


Fact

by stolendinosaur



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Winterhawk Week, and strange food, clint just really loves dogs, clint loves giving bucky merchandise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolendinosaur/pseuds/stolendinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WinterHawk week day 5 - Fact</p><p>Clint is not allowed to go grocery shopping, that's a fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littled/gifts).



WinterHawk week day 5 - Fact

James Buchanan Barnes is the Winter Soldier. That’s a fact.

Clint Barton is deaf. That too is a fact.

These are two facts which most people know about though. Well that and the fact that Clint has a slight obsession with dogs and everything involving dogs for that matter. What people do not know though is that Clint is, in fact, not allowed to go grocery shopping alone. Grocery shopping is a chore which Bucky prefers to do on his own, seeing as Clint only ends up buying everything but the items on the shopping list. Bucky refuses to have it this way and usually Clint doesn’t fight him on this. Except for today he did, he brought out those puppy-dog eyes of his and Bucky just couldn’t resist him.

That is how they ended up bickering in the fruit section. Because Clint has his eyes set on some weird fruit, which Bucky has never in his life heard of, and therefore wants to buy it.

“No, Clint we’ve been over this a hundred times already, we follow the list and that’s the end of it.”

“Aw, baby, I really wanna try this one, pl-”

“Like you wanted to try Dragon fruit or that one time you bought those weird chocolate things that smelled like puke?” Bucky accuses, which earns him a frustrated sigh and a flip of the middle finger his way.

“No but I promise you, this time it’ll be good!” the blonde defends himself.

“Sweetheart, you say that every time.” Bucky sighs. “Let’s just get what we need so we can get home. Steve is coming over for coffee anyways so we have to get going.” He then gives Clint a pat on the shoulder, knowing that Clint will be over it by the time they’re home. 

The pair manage to get everything on the list with them home. They even buy a new chewing toy for Lucky and Bucky is almost as consumed by all the different toys and foods and dog candy as his boyfriend is. Although Bucky wouldn’t have him any other way.

On their way home Clint of course has to rescue yet another dog from the street, who they end up bringing home for a few days, until the owner is found. Although Bucky’s gut tells him the dog will end up staying with them for a lot longer than just a few days.

Both Bucky and Clint end up being attached to the cute little black Labrador. So when no owner is found they end up adopting it and Lucky is more than happy with the latest addition to their small family.


	2. Clint shops alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clint shops alone and all goes well until he stumbles over some Avengers merchandise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue second part in which Clint as requested goes shopping alone. Sorry that it took such a long time but school has been taking up my time and when I've had time, I haven't had any inspiration to write this. Well here it is, hope you enjoy it.

Clint’s only task for the day was to go to the grocery store and follow the list. He was really going to put in an affort today to not bring any strange food with him home. Bucky of course didn’t believe him when Clint told him that he was not going to experience any other articles than the ones on the pink post-it note Clint made for himself the night before. Clint took Bucky’s disbelief in him as a challenge and he was not going to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of being right. 

Clint took Lucky with him and started walking toward the grocery store, determined to follow the goddamn shopping list in his pocket. At the store he ties Lucky to a nearby lamp pole and walks inside. He takes a quick look at the list and moves toward the light bulbs, their bedside lamp hasn’t been working for over two weeks and a new one is long overdue. Following the rest of the list goes well and Clint has not yet put anything in the cart which does not belong there. The archer is proud of this achievement. Next up is milk and cereal, Lucky Charms to be exact, Clint refuses to change because their dog's name is Lucky and that’s simply hilarious. Milk and cereal gets put in the shopping cart and Clint is almost done with his mission to not bring home anything weird.

He is almost at the checkout when he sees them; a pair of Hawkeye merch boxers. He really should not buy them, they will only lead to Bucky teasing and telling him how right he was all along. Clint will not give him that satisfaction. No, he is going to walk out of that store with only the eighteen items on that damned post-it, neither less nor more. But on second thought he could always present it as a gift. He knows Bucky can never resist Clint’s silly gifts which more often than not involve some sort of Hawkeye merch. Besides, Bucky doesn’t have any Hawkeye boxers and so this would be a step towards him having a complete outfit of Hawkeye merch. Yes! That’s his excuse. He even picks up a pair of Captain America ones for good measure. Bucky is going to love this.

Clint pays for the items and walks out to untie Lucky with a content smile on his face. The pair walks home, the archer still with a smile on his face, the dog with his tail whipping side to side, equally happy as his owner. On his way home Clint resisted buying a strange-looking fruit he would have loved to try. All because he was going to show his smart-ass boyfriend back home that he can resist bringing home strange food and snacks. He can even be considerate and buy merchandise to make his boyfriend happy. Bucky needed new underwear anyways so this was just Clint doing his boyfriend a favour. 

When he finally walks through the door of their shared apartment the smile on his face turns into a grin when he sees Bucky reading a book on Clint’s worn couch. He can’t wait to show Bucky that he too can buy only what is necessary.

“I made it.” Clint says and Bucky on the couch stops reading and looks up at his boyfriend.

“Oh we haven’t seen about that yet, lemme take a look in that bag o’ yours.” Bucky replies with a sleepy voice.

Clint loves Bucky’s sleepy voice.

Bucky gets up from the couch and starts unpacking the bags and puts each item where it’s supposed to be while Clint takes the leach off of Lucky. Here and there Clint gets a nod.

“Wow, you even remembered to buy a new light bulb for the bedroom baby, I’m impressed.” 

Clint’s grin gets even bigger and broader but Bucky hasn’t reached the boxers yet so he’s not going to take out his victory too early.  
When Bucky does he simply looks up at Clint with a confused look on his face and if possible the grin of Clint’s face gets even broader. 

“I know you’ve been complaining about needing new underwear and so I bought you new ones.” 

“Oh and they just happened to be Avengers merch, Clint?” 

“Look I have a few pair of those-”

Bucky interrupts, “Yes I’ve noticed that.” 

“Aw baby, let me finish please.” Clint says with a pout. “Anyways, so they are real soft and I know you’d love a pair or two of your own.” He continues and Bucky looks like he’s considering Clint’s words, then agrees to them with a nod.

“You’re right, I do need new boxers.” Clint lets out a quiet ‘yes’ with a fist pump and Bucky chuckles. 

“You wanna see them on?” He then asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Clint nearly falls off the chair he’s sitting on and swallows with a nod.

Bucky takes Clint’s hand and drags him to their bedroom where he does indeed try his new boxers on, although they don’t stay on for long, Clint is not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> super short but i've been at the hospital half the day and so i've been really tired all day.
> 
> stolen-bucky on tumblr


End file.
